


Home for the Paragon

by TheNerdCommander



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Gen, Orzammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdCommander/pseuds/TheNerdCommander
Summary: An alternative ending to Dragon Age: Origins where Warden Aeducan gives up being a Warden to retake his place in Orzammar.  With a few corrections to mistakes Bioware made regarding their own dwarven lore.





	Home for the Paragon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was not beta read or extensively edited, and I don't plan to have either done.

“I will find a way to restore our son’s nobility, I promise.”

Those were words he’d said to her over a year ago, back during his days in exile. It felt like it was only yesterday he was leading all of Ferelden against a Blight, uniting factions previously divided, doing favors for the unfortunate, seeing a whole world on the surface that he’d never seen before. But today he stood a Paragon, the head of his own noble House. Today he was the happy husband of a woman that years of dwarven tradition had said wasn’t meant to be. Today he stood the proud father of a king. Today they all reclaimed the palace of Orzammar. Today was a glorious day in which his ancestors smiled on him once more.

The end of the Blight had marked his return. For good, with any luck. He had been greeted with anything but open arms, and at the time both Mardy and his son were being kept safe by House Harrowmont. His rise to Paragonhood had come just in time to shelter the two of them after the assassination of King Pyral Harrowmont as the rumors swirled about accusing them of conspiring against the crown. But that was dwarven politics, and he rose against the odds with relative ease. It took a few favors to get the Assembly to agree to his proposed arrangement despite his recent heroic deeds, but thankfully whatever doubts the deshyrs had about him had been resolved just as quickly as they’d arisen. Some still believed him a murderer and sometimes he wondered about it himself. The guilt that he couldn’t have saved Trian still hung heavy in his heart and Bhelen’s betrayal even heavier. If only he could’ve done something different. Maybe if he’d fought harder to prove his innocence, the people of Orzammar...maybe his father...

No. This was no time to grieve. This was a day of celebration and honor. A day where Prince Rezdyn Aeducan would rise back to royalty. A day to be written in the memories. His son’s coronation was more important than the past, and his new title as regent equally so. Whatever guilt he felt back then - whatever old bias Harrowmont’s assassination dredged up among his peers - was of no current concern to him.

Righting his posture to befit a warrior of his stature, he stole a sideways glance down at the throne his own father had claimed once upon a time, back before politics and grief took him and returned him to the Stone. The infant king sat propped up with the very crown he’d had crafted to secure this very position for King Pyral Harrowmont a year back, forged on the Anvil of the Void by Paragon Caridin himself. The queen mother, Mardy, knelt over the arm of the seat to further support him and keep him from falling out of it, and his loyal hound Trian laid on the floor in front. Never would Rezdyn see his brothers nor himself where his son was now, but seeing young King Gorim in the same place his father - King Endrin - once sat filled him with a sense of overwhelming pride.

Slowly but surely the heads of all the other noble Houses arrived to fill the space in the room that House Rezdyn could not, with honored guests from the warrior caste Houses Kondrat and Saelac, and a few choice individuals from the surface. Faces familiar and unfamiliar alike practically poured into the palace to greet him and their new king. Usually this sort of ceremony only took place privately in the Assembly but...the entire circumstance was out of the ordinary on its own. The guests all took their places and he stepped forward to give his speech. And it was as he did this, accompanied by Mardy, who upon standing was clearly with his second child, that the rush and realization hit him. Not only did he fulfill his promise, but for the first time in a long time…

He was finally home.


End file.
